iPod
by yuukie kuze
Summary: She accidentally stepped on his iPod, how will she repay it? Will she repay it buy cash or in-kind? Can Kahoko bear Azuma's dark side? Read it to find out! This is my second fanfic people! review review thanks X3
1. Chapter 1

_**AU**: this is my second fanfc ... hope you guys like it ... review review please! thank you! i don't own anything :D_

* * *

In Seiso Academy, the day was about to end, the red haired violinist look outside the window "Hmm I still have time to practice my violin" she thought. She turn her attention to the teacher when he spoke "Okay that's it for the day, don't forget to review for the exam next week, it's a long weekend" he smiled and pick up his things and put it in his bag, the students stood up and bowed "Arigatou Gozaimas" the teacher bowed back and left the room.

Mio, Kahoko's best friend ran to her "Kaho-chan! There's a new karaoke bar down the block, come on let's check it out!" Mio have a large smile on her face, but Kahoko gave her a guilty look "Mio I'm sorry I can't today I have to practice" she explained, closed her notebook and put it back to her bag. Mio put her hands to her waist "But all the music room is under construction, where will you practice?" she pout "In the rooftop" answered quickly, Mio signed "Oh don't be sad I promise next time we will check it out!" Kahoko kissed her in the cheeks and rose out of the room. Mio touch her cheeks where her best friend kissed with a confuse face.

Kahoko ras fast as she can towards the rooftop "Kahoko!" someone called her making her pause, she turn around and it's the blue haired violinist "Len!" he look at her with crossed arms "What are you doing running in the halls?" he glare at her "I'm sorry I'm in a hurry you see" she wave her hand and continue running. Len shook his head and sign.

Panting, she stops at the door of the rooftop to catch her breath "I'm here finally" she signed. She opens the door slowly, feeling the cold breeze that came in. Closed eyes she walks to the rooftop. She pauses when she felt she stepped on something. She look down "Huh it's a iPod" she bend to take closer look "It looks like brand new" she thought the iPod has a earphone connected to it she followed the wire and turn around "Yunoki sempai!" she gasp.

Azuma was sitting in the corner near the door, he was glaring at her "What did you just do" he said in a harsh tone.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't saw it" she explained

"It's brand new, do you know that?"

"I'm really sorry!" Kahoko knelled, clapped her hands and bowed "I'm terribly sorry!"

"And what will your sorry will do?" he raised a brow, she blinks and thinks

"I will just gonna pay it"

"Can you really pay for it?"

"Well how much is it?"

"It cost fifteen thousand yen"

Her jaw dropped "Fifteen thousand yen! Come on! You must be joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

She scratch her head "Damn! That's not even close to my allowance!" she looked down

She didn't notice, Azuma moved close to her, she turn her head "I will-" she pause when she realized that his face was very close to hers "Or you could just pay it in-kind, that would be very entertaining" he teased, she shivered down to her spine and swallowed "In-kind?" she repeated "Yes in-kind, you will just keep me entertained until I'm satisfied" he grins mischievously "Yunoki sempai!" she was blushing "I-I can't do that!" she moved back "Then how will you gonna pay for it? You said earlier that your allowanced can't covered it, so what is it gonna be Kahoko?" he tilt his head.

The school clock rang; it's the sign that the school will be closed. Azuma smirk "It's settled I will pick you up tomorrow, dress beautiful okay?" Kahoko blink and confused, he kissed her forehead and stood up, leaving her in shock "WHAT IN THE WORLD I GET MY SELF INTO!" she screamed as soon as he closed the door. Azuma was behind the door, he heard Kahoko's yell "Hmm this week will be definitely unforgettable" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU:** here's the chapter 2 ! thank you for all who review it ! thank you very much ! review again hehe enjoy :D_

* * *

A black BMW have parked in the front gate of the Hino residence, Kahoko's sister take a look at the window "Mom! There's a car blocking our house!" she yelled, their mother came out of the kitchen, she dried her hand on her apron "Who is it?" she asked "I don't know? I don't recognize it" she answered.

The driver came down in the car and open the passenger sit, a long haired flutist came out from the car, her eyes widen "Wow how handsome!" Kahoko's sister quickly ran to the door "Hey, I asked you who is it" their mother yelled at her. Kahoko's sister opened the door, Azuma bowed "Good morning Mrs. Hino, my name is Yunoki Azuma, is Kahoko home?" he asked politely while smiling. Kahoko's mother and sister were astonished by Azuma's looks "Yes she is please come inside" Mother guide him to the living room, still shock Kahoko's sister is staring at him.

"Hey! Quite it woke up your sister up stairs now!" Mother whispered to Kahoko's sister "Ahh yeah" she snap out in reality and ran up stairs. Mother sat in front of Azuma "So Yunoki"

"Please just call me Azuma" he interrupts her

"Oh okay, so Azuma what brings you here?" she asked

"I was just wondering if Kahoko and I can go to the mall today?"

"The mall, oh of course you can"

"Thank you very much"

"May I ask you something, if it's okay?"

"Please"

"What kind of relationship you and Kahoko have?"

"Hmm we're just friends Mrs. Hino" he smile playfully

"Kaho! Wake up! Wake up!" Kahoko's sister shook her in the bed "AH! Stop it! Its Saturday I don't have school so leave me be!" she yelled "There is someone down stairs waiting for you, he's name is Yunoki Azuma, now get up and meet him down stairs!" she pull the covers "YUNOKI-SEMPAI is what!?" Kahoko stood up in a sitting position "He's down stairs, now clean up! I never thought you can attract such cute boys" she giggles on her way out. "Damn! I almost forgot about that!" she hit herself and ran to the bathroom.

Kahoko's sister came down stairs "She will be down in a minute" she sat next to her mother "I will get some tea" Mother excuse herself.

"So your name is Yunoki Azuma" Kahoko's sister asked

"Yes, but please call me Azuma, I don't want to be so formal" he smile

"Hmm okay Azuma, is your family is the Yunoki Corporation?"

"Yess, it is"

"Wow so you must be rich!"

"Hmm I suppose so"

"Oh wow Kaho-chan's so lucky to have you as her boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kahoko yelled at the stairs, wearing a blue dress and her hair is down. Azuma stood up "Good morning Kahoko" he smile, Kahoko shiver hearing him call him in her first name. Kahoko quickly go down to the stairs and pull Azuma pushing him on the door "Eh Kaho-chan?" her sister is confused "I'm going out now!" Kahoko yelled at the door, she closed the door and sigh "Ah that was close" she wipe her temples "Now what did you just do in there?" he scold her

"You're saying wrong things to my sister!"

"She is the one who assumed that I am your boyfriend"

"Even if! You look like your enjoying it!"

"Hmm in fact I am" he opened the door "Mrs. Hino we're going now, thank you for the tea I hope I may get a sip but Kahoko is very exited" he smile "I'm EXCITED!" she thought "Okay you two have fun!" Mother yelled and Azuma closed the door "Ladies first" Azuma opened the passenger sit and she get in, he followed. The car started moving "Where are we going?" she asked

"Just wait and see"

"Where are you taking me?!"

He lean close to her "To the hotel" he smile mischievously

"The HOTEL?!" she was shock, and then Azuma broke into laughter "Huh?" Kahoko was confused

"I'm just kidding; you should have seen your face"

"Ah! I hate you!" she crossed her arms and look outside the window

"Hmm where going to the mall"

"Why did you bring me? Do you need someone to carry your bags is that it?"

"Maybe or maybe not"

Kahoko stared at him while looking outside the window "What is this guy?" she thought

Then finally arrived at the mall, the driver open the door Azuma is the one who get out first and then Kahoko "Wow I never been here before" she sigh, she look around the place, it's truly breath taking, everything is every elegant, Azuma took her hand "Let's go inside"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU:** thank you, thank you very much for the reviews! it gives me the inspiration to write more! thank you ! xoxo (hug and kisses) ..._

_about the chapter 2, i don't know what is kahoko's sister and mother's name and i'm quite lazy to name them so i just name them kahoko's mother and sister, talk about laziness hehe XD_

_anyways here's the new chapter ... enjoy everyone ! thank you again! ... review review thank you :3_

* * *

They entered the mall, all the boutiques are from international countries and very expensive, Kahoko is new this environment so she is very stun and astounded for what she is seeing "Wow" she sigh while looking around "Will you please stop that, you're always saying that since we get here" Azuma interrupted "Well I'm sorry, this place is so amazing!" she let go of his hand and ran to the glass of the jewelry store, staring at the silver necklace with a heart pendant with a sapphire stone in the middle "Wow it's so pretty!" she sigh, he followed her "What are you staring at?" he raised a brow, she point at the glass "Look at this, it's so beautiful … I bet it's expensive" she is still staring at it.

Azuma walk inside the store "Eh! Sempai!" she startled when she saw that he was inside "What is he doing!?" she followed him inside. Kahoko clench at his arm "What are you doing?" she whispered "Isn't obvious? I'm asking for the necklace you've been drooling at" she taps his back "I'm not drooling at it!" he turn around "You know you have to pay for that" she cross her arms "Pay for what?" "For hitting me at the back" the sales lady came back "Here you are sir" presenting the necklace, she opened the box, he turn his back on Kahoko and examine the necklace, Kahoko is watching "Wow it's really beautiful even in up close" she sigh.

Azuma turn and put the necklace on her "EH!? Sempai!" she was shocked "Hold still I can't lock it" he whispered, her face was flushed, his arms are around her, like he was hugging her. He was done, he hold her on her shoulders "There it matches your dress" he compliment, the sales lady is very happy seeing them "Wow what a wonderful couple" she commented, Azuma chuckle "Hmm thank you" he turn around and pay for it. Kahoko is still shock, she was staring at it earlier, now she is wearing it "Wow" she sigh while holding the pendant, staring at the mirror. The sales lady bowed "Thank you come back again" Kahoko snap it into reality "Huh what wait" Azuma took her hand "Come on, stop spacing out" he bend closer to her "That will go to your dept" he whispered "WHAT!" she blink, he giggle "Come on now" they walk out of the store.

While walking he notice that now she is quite "Hey, earlier you we're wowing at everything, now your very quite?" he asked

"Hmmp maybe the next time I wow at something you came on buying it and it will end up in my dept"

He grins "By coming here with me your dept is half paid"

She looks at him "What?"

"But now that you have that necklace your dept is still the same"

"Ah! I hate you! I really very hate you!" she ran fast and leaves him

"Kahoko!" he called her, but she didn't look back. She was pist-off "What a jerk! Who told him that I want this necklace anyway … now that he buys it he's expecting me to pay for it!" she was talking to herself while walking "Hmm why did I even agreed in coming here!" then she bump in someone "Ahw will you look at where you're walking" the old woman told her, she bowed "I'm very sorry" the woman started walking "What a annoying stupid girl" she murmur, Kahoko heard it "Hmm she's one to talk, putting too much make up, she looks like a old hag" she giggled, then later she realize, she's not familiar with the place. She started looking around, finding Azuma "Where is he?" she thought.

"Okay Kahoko, calm yourself! Just ask for directions and you'll be fine" she started approaching someone when she suddenly pause "Wait … how can I get home?" she examine her pockets "Shit! I left my bag on the car!" she look down "I don't have money, don't know where I am and I'm lost!" she said to herself.

But she's not yet giving up, she ask guards for directions, but she end up getting lost "Wow this place is big!" she said to herself. After an hour, her food became numb, she sat on the café "Hmm my foot are tired" she sigh while massaging her foot. She notice that the people in the café are all talking about her "Hmmp whatever I don't know them anyway" she thought.

She felt her stomach hurt "Oh and you have to butt in now?" she held her belly. A man came to sit in her table "Huh?" she was confused and nervous "Ahm sir?" the man was wearing a casual clothes, he was handsome and has a green eyes "Miss May I share a table with you" he ask politely

"Hmm sure…" she smiled, her stomach was heard, the man chuckle

"I see you're hungry"

She laughs weakly "It's a long story"

"It's okay … I will listen"

She smile "That's very kind of you"

"Hmm thank you … oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry, my name is Kei, Nushi Kei" he took her hand and shakes it

"Hmm Kahoko Hino"

"So you're always here?"

"Actually, this is my first time here, I was pretty lost"

"No wonder your face is very new here"

"Oh so you're always in here?"

"Quite some time if I want to relax"

"Hmm you must be rich"

"How can you tell?"

"Well you look very well dressed"

"So as yourself, you're very beautiful Kahoko" hearing that, she looks down and blushed "Hmm Thank you?" the man took her hand "Come on"

"Eh where are we going?" the man didn't answer, the grip on her hand was getting tight "Ahm excuse me" but still there is no respond, she stared getting scared "Let go of me!" they got out in the back of the mall, in the parking area. Kahoko's heart beat is getting fast "Let go of me please" the man turn around to her, he grins "You're not going anywhere" she started screaming "SOMEBODY-" but the man put his hand on her mouth, stopping her scream "Shut up!" she bite it, the man remove his hand the man punch her at her belly "You can make a millions of money … I will sell you" the man whispered to her "Sempai … Azuma … help me … please" she murmur.

* * *

_Will Azuma find her? hehehe let's see in the fourth chapter! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AU:** thank you again for the reviews! xoxo ... i don't own la corda ... so sad! XD here's the new chapter enjoy! review review sankyu! XD haha _

* * *

The parking lot was full; there was no sign of any guard walking around. The man started opening the car door and put her on the back seat, he was about to close the door but he pause when he felt a gun on his back "Please put your hands up and turn around" said in a very polite manner

"What the-"

"Put your hands up and turn around now or I will pull the trigger"

"Who are you? You don't sound like a police"

"Wow, I can't believe there are so many stupid people"

"What did you say!" the man turn around, he was grab at the collar, the gun was now on his left cheek, the man stood still "Wha-what do you want!" the man was scared to death

The long haired flutist smiled "I believe you have my girl" the man glace at the back seat

"You can have her ju-just don't kill me please" he beg

"What a bother, you waste our time do you know that" still smiling

"Ah I'm sorry"

"Your sorry won't do anything, anyways what you were about to do with her?"

"I …" the man look down

Azuma move the gun to his head "I can see from your face expression, you will do horny stuff with her" he is still smiling

"I.." the man swallowed, the smile on Azuma's face disappeared quickly and it turn into a glare "I won't allow that to happen" with that he hit the man on the head with the gun, the man collapsed at the floor "What an asswhole" he murmur.

Kahoko open her eyes weakly, she in the new car, she rub her eyes "Where am I?" she asked her vision is still a blur "You stay here, I will be back, guard her for me" "Yes, young master" she heard this, rubbing her eyes again, she familiarize the car "This is" the passenger seat door closed, she saw Azuma was walking away "Sempai" she called the driver turn his back "Oh young miss, your awake" she look at the driver "Huh what happen" she scratch her head "Don't you remember?" he asked.

"I can't, it was all a blur" she notice her hand, there was a mark, a mark of a tight grip "EH!" she now remember it "I remember now! I was almost kidnap by a strange man" the driver nod "Hmm no wonder young master was carrying you" her eyes widen "He what? Carried me?" the driver mocked "Yes, bridal style" she looks down, her face was red.

The door suddenly opens "Finally you're awake" Azuma came from the back seat, she moves for him to get in. Azuma give his diver a bag of burger and fries "Oh young master, you don't have too" Azuma smiles "its okay" the driver took it "I will eat outside the car, if you may excuse me" the driver step out. Leaving Kahoko and Azuma alone in the car.

"Here" Azuma give her the same bag, she took it and place it to her lap, Azuma started eating, she watch him "What you never seen a person eat before?" he turn to her, then turn her attention to the bag.

"That's not it"

"Then what is it? You don't like McDonalds?"

"No! I mean like it … it's something else"

"Then what is it?" he took another bite of the burger

"What happen earlier, the ma-" she clinch her fist, remembering everything what happen earlier, made her awful

Azuma interrupted her "Forget about it"

She looks at him "How I can forget about it!" her eyes we're swollen

He stared and lean close to her "Because that will never happen again" her eyes widen, she's quite shock, he never saw him this serious before.

"Now eat up" he opened the bag on her lap and put out the burger and fries, she took them and unwrapped the burger and stared eating. After eating Azuma called his driver to bring Kahoko home. Along the way, Kahoko was looking outside the window, her eyes widen when Azuma lean on her, she stared at him "He looks tired" she murmured.

They reach the Hino residence the driver announce "Young master we are here" Azuma open his eyes, he was shock he was in her lap, his eyes widen, she fell asleep too. He stood up and shook her slowly "We're here, wake up" Kahoko open her eyes weakly "What?" she rub her eyes "We're here" he answered, the driver open the door, Azuma step out first and then she followed.

She look at her house, and then to him "I will see you at school then" he smiled "Hmm" she nod, he nod and turn his back on her "Wait!" she called, he turn around "Is … is my dept still the same?" she asked, he chuckle "You…" he walk to her and kissed her temple "Of course, the next time you ran away like that, you will have to pay, finding you was really tiring" he whispered "Wha!" she can't believe it "Bye Kahoko take care" he smile mischievously, wave at her and step in the car. Kahoko stamp "What the!" her face slowly change from angry to calm "What a jerk" she smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AU:** ahh my head hurts XD nye not really ... thank you very much for the reviews! hehe it gives me inspiration to write more! X3_

_here's the new chapie! enjoy everybody ... again please review review review! sanyku :3_

* * *

It was windy day in Seiso "Alright no peeking on your classmates paper" the professor told the students "Yes" they all answered. In the middle of the exam, Kahoko was having a hard time "What was it!" she thought while scratching her head with the pen. An hour and a half have passed the exam ended "See you soon" the professor walk out of the room, all students yawn, whine and strength their arms. It was the end of the semester, and this is their last day in school.

Kahoko buried her face to her desk "I wanna die!" she mumble, Mio came to her "Kaho-chan!" she wave and smile at her but Kahoko ignored her, Mio poked her "Hey that's so rude of you to ignore me" she pout, Kahoko turn her head "I'm sorry Mio, I just have a rough time during the test" she sigh "Well tell me about it!" she sat next to her "So Kaho-chan wanna go-" she pause when she heard Kahoko's phone was ringing, Kahoko reach it from her pocket and answered it. Mio just watch her.

"Hello"

"_Hello"_

"Who is this?"

"_You don't recognize my voice?"_ Kahoko think for a second, her eyes widen, cover her mouth "Yunoki sempai?"

"_Hmm impressive"_

"How did you get my number?"

"_From Kazuki, duh"_

"Hmmp what do you want?"

"_Meet me at the gate after school"_

"What I can't I-" Azuma already put the phone down, so she can't complain or make excuses.

"Wow great!" she pout "Who was it?" Mio asked in concern "Nothing just some jerk!" both of them laugh. "Was than jerk, your boyfriend?" Mio teased, she shiver down to her spine "That jerk my boyfriend?" she imagine Azuma laughing at her "NO WAY!" she yelled.

"Why are you so defensive! Maybe it's true" Mio teased again and laugh

"Mio come on … stop it … it's so irritating" she pouts

Nao came "Hey guys I brought some food" she raised the plastic bag she was holding, Kahoko quickly grab it "Thanks Nao-chan!" Mio is still laughing "Why are you laughing about Mio?" Nao asked "Kaho-chan ha-" Kahoko put a burger on Mio's mouth "Nothing! Come on let's eat" Nao laugh at Mio. While eating, she stared at the burger, she remembered something "I forgot to say thank you" she mumble "What?" Nao heard her mumble but not clearly heard it "Nothing" she wave her hands "I will just go grab a juice" then she left the room.

"Thank you" she said to the cashier, she brought three orange juices for Mio, Nao and one for herself, and while walking away from the cashier she was counting her change, suddenly she bump with someone. She almost lost her balance but he catches her and retrieve her balace "Ah sorry I was not look-" she looks up "Seriously Hino, look at where you walking" he scold her "Len!" she blinks, he gave her the plastic bag "Here" she took them "I'm really sorry" he took a deep sigh "It's okay". From a far, Azuma saw it, even though he's been surrounded by his guards, he watched them talk for a while. After a few seconds Len left Kahoko, he stare at her while walking back to her classroom.

After two hours the class ended. Everyone was excited to get out of the school. "Azuma!" Kazuki called him while walking to him, he smile at him "Kazuki" he sat in front of him.

"You, doing something tonight?" Kazuki smile at him

"Hmm yes I have, why?" he was cleaning his desk

"Ohh come on! Can you do that some other time" he pouts

Azuma chuckle "I can't I'm sorry"

"Come on, where going to the karaoke" he beg

"Kazuki I-" he was interrupted when Kazuki stood up "its Kaho-chan, wait here" he ran outside and follow he, Azuma followed. "Kaho-chan!" Kazuki called, she turn around, she was carrying some pile of papers "Hihara-sempai!" he ran close to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well as you can see, I will bring this to the teacher's lounge"

"Let me help you!" he took the papers from her

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Azuma walk to them "May I help too?" he politely offered

"Oh sure" Kazuki turn to him, he took the half of it, Kahoko was a bit confused while watching them "I wonder if Yunoki-sempai is true around Kazuki" she thought "Well Hino-san you lead the way" Azuma smile at her, deep inside her she felt bothered by that smile, she laugh weakly "Hmm okay". Three of them walking, Kahoko was in the middle, on her left was Azuma and on the right is Kazuki, while walking Kazuki asked.

"Kaho-chan, are you doing something tonight?"

"Hmm well" she glace at Azuma but he didn't respond "Nope, I'm free"

"Great! Then you can come with us" Kazuki smile widely, Kahoko felt something from her left side, she slowly turn "Kazuki, is there still some slot for me to join in?" Azuma said "Of course Azuma! What made you change your mind?" Kazuki asked, then he look at Kahoko she gasp "It's the end of semester after all" Kazuki giggle "Awesome!" Kahoko smile "Oh my, please help me" she thought.

Kazuki sang, they we're in the karaoke bar, Kahoko invite Mio and Nao, she try to invite Tsuchiuara and Len but both of them disagree, Kazuki invite Keiichi and Shoko but the others didn't show up, they just texted him that they we're tired, something came up and they don't have enough money. So it was only Kazuki, Kahoko, Azuma, Mio, Nao, Keiichi and Shoko.

Kazuki pass the microphone to Azuma but he refuse so he passed it to Shoko who is sitting beside him, Shoko passed it to Keiichi which he passed to Kahoko so she took it and sang, everybody laugh when she sang but she don't care she was having fun.

An hour have passed Keiichi announce that he have to go, Shoko wanted to go too, since they live near each other, Mio and Nao teased them, Keiichi show no reaction but Shoko was blushing hard "S-st-stop it you guys, w-we're just friends" Kahoko help her she almost cry in embarrassment then the two left.

Kazuki went out to order another hand food because Keiichi ate them all, Nao was singing at the time "Is Yunoki-sempai bored?" Mio whispered to Kahoko, she stare at him for a while "Nye I don't know" she took the song book "Eh! Go ask him" Mio pushed her.

"Eh! Why me?"

"Duh! You two are close and we aren't, so go now!" she pushed her again

"Mio!" she stood up, Azuma stand up "Excuse me for a minute" he smile and left without another word, Kahoko tilt her head "Huh?" then she took her seat. Nao was finished singing she pass the microphone to Mio, then the door open "I'm back!" it was Kazuki "Hihara sempai!" Kahoko said, he sat next her, he look around "Hey where's Azuma?" he asked "He just left, didn't you saw him?" Kahoko answered, Nao was watching Mio while singing. Kazuki thinks for a moment "Nope I didn't" then Kahoko felt her phone vibrate "I will answer this outside" Kazuki smile and nod "Sure" then she left.

"Hello?"

"_Kahoko Hino, young lady where are you!?"_

"Mom! I'm here in a Karaoke bar, I'm with some friends"

"_Why you didn't call? I was worried about you; I thought something bad happened to you"_

"I'm sorry everything happen so fast"

"_Hmm alright, don't be home late okay?"_

"Yeah"

"_Have fun dear"_

"Okay, bye" then she check the time at her phone "My! It's already 8:59, no wonder mom called" she notice a figure at the corner, it was Azuma, he looks tired, he didn't even notice that she was there. He was half way to her when he collapse, she ran to him immediately "Sempai!"

* * *

_ohh azuma fainted! is it just a joke or its true? hihi ^^ find out in the next chapter :P please review review ! sanyku ^w^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AU:** ahh sorry for the late update, school started so i was a bit busy, but here is the new chappie! thank you for the reviews! _

_ Devilish Dream: please don't put a sword on me i am trying my hardest to excite you *laughs* _

_again, thank you for viewing my story, try to leave a review too! i will gladly appreciate it! review review_

* * *

Kahoko catches him before hitting the ground; she put his head in her lap, looking around panicking "Oh what do I do! What do I do?" she keeps repeating. Then it something pop in her "I'll call Kazuki" she gently took his head and put it in the ground. She stop when she felt something was grabbing her skirt, she turn around, it was Azuma, he was frowning at her "Huh?" she was shock. So he was fine after all? "So your just gonna leave me here?" he said "So your fine?" she asked, Azuma stood up.

She look at him, he put his arms on the wall cornering Kahoko. Her eyes widen "Oh this is bad" she thought, she look down avoiding eye contact "What did you do earlier?" he asked in a husky tone.

"I-I was on the phone ta-talking to my mother" she answer

"Earlier than that"

"I was talking to Kazuki?"

"What you we're doing with Len?" he asked in a serious tone, Kahoko blinks and looks at him

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw you two entering the practice room together, alone"

"Oh we-wait a minute, why I am explaining to you?"

Azuma lean his face close to hers, Kahoko close her eyes "Because I don't want you to be with other men" he whispered. She opened her eyes "What?" she sigh, he move back "Understood?" he raised a brow, she just stare at him.

"I'm home!" Kahoko announce, she close the door behind her, leaning forward to take off her shoes. She was puzzled, usually when she got home her mother great her but this time it's different. "Mom?" she called but no respond, she open the door at the living room. She smile and sigh, her mother fell asleep in the sofa while the television is on, she out down her bag and shook her mother lightly "Mom, I'm home, go to bed now" she said in a low voice.

Her mother opens her eyes slowly, blinking to clear her vision. When her daughter's face is clear she stood in a sitting position "Do you know what time is it? I clearly said to you not to go home late!" she scolded her, Kahoko laugh weakly "I'm sorry" she scratches her head. After scolding her she went to her room, her mother too as well.

She close the door behind her, running towards her bed "Ah! I miss you!" she buried her face to the pillows. Her phone rang, she just stare at it for a while and then check the caller id, it was Mio "Huh? Why she will call in this late hour?" asking herself, she was about to pick it up but the call ended. She decided to take a shower before going to bed. While she is in the bathroom, her phone rang again, its still Mio, then a text message.

After a few minutes, she step out from the bathroom, with a towel on her head she checked her phone "Mio called aga-" she was shock, now Nao is calling her "What the?" she answered it "Hello" there was no respond "Nao is this you?" then she heard a man panting and groaning, she checked the time, it was 1:30 am in the morning "Hello who is this? Why you have my friend's phone?" she asked in a serious tone _"Ah faster"_ the man moan, after hearing that, her eyes widen, she got scared "Don't call me, ever again!" she shut her phone, turning it off and ran to her room, leaving her phone in the sink.

The morning came, her mother found Kahoko's phone, she place it on her bedside. It was afternoon when Kahoko woke up, she was puzzled, and how did her phone get to her bedside table? She dress up and went down stairs, her mother told her, she got scold again leaving her phone on the bathroom. She didn't tell her about what happen, she lied, and she tells her that she forgot it. She doesn't want her mother to worry about her. She check the messages "Kaho-chan, Nao's phone is missing, she didn't know where she actually lost it, she called me about it – Mio".

Two days straight, this man is calling her. She just ignores it. The next night came, she was practicing her violin, and her phone rang again. She checked it first "Yunoki-sempai?" she put down the violin and answer it.

"_Konbanwa"_

"Konbanwa Yunoki sempai"

"_Was that my name?"_

Kahoko make a bothered face "Sorry, Ah-Azuma-san" it was uncomfortable for her just to use his first name

"_Good, i call just to say to you that I will be picking you up tomorrow, I'm bored here"_

"And what? Do I not bore you?

He chuckle _"No, you keep me entertain"_

She blushes, she didn't even know why? There's no romantic in what he said

"_Hey, you still there?"_

"Hmm yeah" she sighs

"_Good night, then"_

The call ended. She stare at the phone in her palm, remembering what he told her _"Because I don't want you to be with other men" _she shook her head "Come on, your nothing him, his just toying you!" she told herself, then she remember the incident that she was about to be kidnap but he saved her "What am I to him?" she murmur. The phone rang again; it's the man, her face change and she turn off the phone.

The morning came, her sister is on her way to her job, she wave goodbye at their mother in the door. Kahoko heard her sister saying goodbye, she stood up and watch her sister walk. She turn on her phone "Hmm I hope that bastard stop calling me!" she said, after the phone opened the fix her hair into a pony tail and went down stairs. After eating breakfast, her mother went to do laundry, Kahoko want to help but she don't know anything about it so she just read magazine "Oh this dress is so pretty" looking at the models in the magazine.

She haven't notice a car parked in their neighborhood again, Azuma knock, she didn't heard it she was so distracted in the models "Wow I wanna be pretty like them" laughing at herself, he knock again, but she didn't heard it. He was getting impatient, he checked if the door's lock, he was surprise it was open, he step inside silently. Looking around, he take off his shoes and walk to the door of the living room, he saw Kahoko, lying in the ground looking at the magazine. He step in inside, closing the door silently so she wouldn't notice.

Turning the page of the magazine "Ah!" her eyes sparkle "This magazine has everything I want!" Azuma grins while watching her, he sat beside her, not touching her and blow in her ears, she gasp in shock "Ah!" throwing the magazine at his face "Yunoki-sempai!" she startled, he held his face where he was hit "That hurt you know" he glare at her "Well it's your fault you scared me!" she explained "Hey, is that a bug?" he point behind her "Where?" she turn around. Azuma came close to her , when she turn back to him, their face met, eyes met and nose touch "Did you see it?" he said in a mocking tone, she was frozen again.

Then he broke into laughter "What's wrong with you?" he take a seat in the sofa, Kahoko shook her head and stood up.

"How did you get in?"

"I use the door, you really are that dense?"

"But it was lock!"

"Apparently it's not, that's why I got in"

"Hmmp my sister" she murmur

"Well are you not getting dress?"

"Why am I naked?"

He chuckle "My, my you're answering me now?"

"Hmmp because I'm not dense"

He smile "Hmm okay, well them shall we go now" he stood up, the door suddenly open "Kaho I heard you scream are you-" her mother notice Azuma was in the room "Azuma?"

He bowed "Good morning Mrs. Hino"

"Ohh good morning" she wipe her hands in her apron.

After explaining what happened earlier, Kahoko go upstairs to get dress. Closing the door, her phone rang. She check it "I-it's that man again!" her eyes widen "Why is he calling me in the morning?" she reject the call and get dressed.

Kahoko and Azuma wave goodbye at her mother before sliding in the car. While in car, she felt her phone vibrating, she ignored it "Damn, why is he calling now?" she thought. He examined her while staring at the window; he saw a lime light coming from her bag.

"Are you not gonna answer it?"

"Huh?" she turns to him "What?"

"Your phone, it's ringing"

"I don't hear anything" she laugh, she put her bag on her left, so he can no longer see it, but he insisted. He took the bag from her side and opens it, taking out her phone. But she stop him "No! Don't!" she yelled "Don't scream at my ear" he glare at her. She took her bag by force and rejects the call again, she place the bag behind her.

"Who is that?" he asked in a serious tone

"It's nothing" avoiding eye contact

"I don't believe you" he rose on top of her and took the bag by force

"Ah! Sempai!" she closed her eyes, he succeed on his plan, he answer the phone

"No! Don't!" she stop him by he was strong and pinned her down, he answer the phone on top of her.

"_Hello"_

"Who is this?"

"_Didn't you have fun last night?"_

"Sorry, but she was with me the entire night, if I were you, I will stop calling her"

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"Her boyfriend, now don't call her anymore, we're in the middle of something, you only do alone" he said in a mocking tone, the man ended the call. Kahoko was watching him while talking the pervert man, giving him a concern look, he look straight to her eyes, she gasp in surprise "Now, tell me if he calls you again, alright?" she nod. Then it hit her head about their position "Ahm sempai" he close her phone "What?" she bit her lip and looks down, he raise a brow, then he notice their position, he smile.

"Why Kahoko are you blushing hard?" he lean more closely to her and whisper to her ear "We're going to have a long night, so don't get worked up now" he teased "I'm NOT!" she pushed him "I'm just toying with you" he giggle. She got mad and step out of the car. It was a good thing that the car is not moving.

* * *

_**AU:** Ehh! where is Kahoko going? ahaha don't kill me! XP the next chapter is on the way!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AU:** _ahh i have finally a free time to update hehe ... sorry for the late update i was quite busy for a week! anyways THANK YOU VERY MUCH for those who have review! DOMO ARIGATOU! *bows* here is the new chapie ... again please review review ! sankyu!_

* * *

The car was stopped in the middle of the traffic, the driver was not paying attention to his passengers to give them privacy, he was shock when Kahoko suddenly step out of the car, he turn around "Young Master?" he saw Azuma with a confused face "Park the car" with that he step out of the car as well, to follow her.

They have stopped in the middle of the sea side. It was afternoon the sun is very high, it was an early summer. Kahoko was walking fast, head down don't want any other people see her in this state "He's bastard, selfish retard!" she murmur. She pause walking when she realize that she was in the sea side. With watering eyes she gaze at the sea "Why?" she asked herself "Why he has to be like this to me, I didn't even do wrong, why I am being punished like this?" she started crying "Why I fell this way!" she screamed.

Azuma searching the streets if they have seen a red haired woman walk this path, then he turns in the other side of the road, the sea side. He cross the street and started searching. He was sweating and getting tired of searching but he ignored it in order to find her "Why she have to be so dense? Can't see nor feel" he murmur while panting.

She got tired of crying and find some place to rest, her eyes were swollen and her nose were pinkish, it was written all over her face that she cried a lot. She was hurt, when he told her that he was just toying with her, she started to get confused at her feelings towards her sempai Yunoki but she is denying it because she know that he would never like her "How could a likes of him like an ordinary girl like me?" she murmur asking herself. She shook her head "Stop thinking that way you idiot!" she scold herself "He's just using you to keep him entertain" she took a deep sigh "That selfish jerk" her eyes were starting to cry again.

The afternoon passed it was almost sunset "Damn why at the time like this. This place has to be so big!" he spoke in a harsh tone. He spotted a café where she was staying, his eyes grew wide, and he took out a relieving sigh "Finally" he smiled weakly. He walks to the café slowly staring at her.

Kahoko was staring at the table, don't know what to do, a tear drop from her face again but this time someone have wipe it. She startle, eyes widen she stood up quickly "My my look at your face, it's red like your hair" Azuma said in a mocking tone "Leave me alone" she started walking away again, but he took grip of her hand.

"I just find you and now you will run away from me again"

"Let go of me!"

"My my don't make a scene in here"

"I will make a scene if you don't let go of my hand!" she turn to him "You can't order people what will they do and do not do, I am not your toy! I am a person with feelings! And you don't have any rights to treat me like this!" she snap and started crying.

The people in the café are looking at them, he notice how the people look at them and whisper, he took her hand and walk out of the café "Let go of me!" she was yelling but he ignore it, she force her hand out of his grip when she was successful he turn to her quickly cupping her face, pushing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widen she started crying and close her eyes.

He breaks the kiss with a lip locking sound "I wasn't toying when I am with you" their foreheads touched, he wipe her tears with his hand "Kahoko, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" she looks up to see his face, she was very shock "I like you" he said looking straight to her eyes. Kahoko can feel the sincerity in his words, she was so shock she can't say anything.

They went in the nearest restaurant to have dinner, Azuma called his driver so he can have dinner as well but he refuse for he have eaten already while they were gone, so he just wait in the car for them to finished.

Still Kahoko is speechless; she is just nodding at everything. The waiter has served their food, bowed and leave "What's wrong is it not your liking?" he asked Kahoko, she shook her head "I-its m-my lik-liking" she answered grimly "Are you alright?" he check her forehead if she has a cold or something "Eh I'm fine!" she shake her hands and chuckle.

They have finished dinner and now heading home, she is still silent. They are in the back seat of the car "Ah Kahoko what's wrong with you?" Azuma ask irritated "No-nothing" she looks down avoiding eye contact "I don't believe you, you're not a good liar Kahoko" he crossed his arms "I-I said I'm fine so stop asking already" she respond quite angry

"I already said sorry, so what are you mourning about?"

"I'm not mourning" she pouts

"Was it because I kissed you?" he raised a brow

Her heart beat became fast, she was nervous, her hands became numb she didn't know what to answer "I" her jaw is shaking

"Is is isn't?" he said mocking, he stared grinning

"Shut up!" she yelled her face was turning red like her hair

He laughs "Oh my my Kahoko was that your first?"

"Stop the car I'm going home alone!"

"You can't, I took you from your house, so I will bring you back"

She glare at him, but he smile at her. That smile was not a façade smile but his true smile, then he took her hand and hold it "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that it was your first kiss"

"So you have you already your first kiss" she said and look away, pulling her hand away from his "Stupid! Why in the world you said that!" she thought

"Yes" he said "It was taken, earlier this evening" he continued

"What?" she turns to him, he gave her a surprise kiss

"My, your lips taste like cheery" he said when he broke the kiss

"Sto-stop doing that!" her face was flushed.

The evening went very perfect for Azuma, until he got home. His driver bowed to him after dropping him in the front of his house. Watching his driver, drive away and then went inside. It wasn't every late in the evening so he didn't hesitate to knock. His eyes widen seeing his grandmother standing in the door way, crossed arms and glaring at him.

He didn't react for a moment "Hmp she's here early" he though. Closing the door behind him and removing his shoes, still not saying anything "Azuma" his grandmother spoke in a full authority, he bowed "Good evening Grandmother" and smile. A façade smile. "We have to talk Azuma" without another word she left him.

* * *

**AU:** _uuhhh Azuma's grandmother! hehehe even in the fanfics his grandmother is scary! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Kahoko woke up in the morning with a good mood. She smiles seeing that the sun is up, pony tail her hair and went down stairs "Good morning sis, mom!" she great them in the kitchen door. Her sister was eating cereal and her mother was washing dishes "Oh good morning Kaho" her mother said. Kahoko sat beside her sister "Wow you're in a good mood, what happened last night?" she teased "Nothing? I guess I just woke up in the right side of the bed, that's all" Kahoko smile at her, she raised a brow and examine her younger sister "What?" Kahoko ask, she lean to her "You and your boyfriend have sex did you?" she whispered, Kahoko jump from her sit "WHAT? WE DID NOT!" she laughs at her "It has said that once ladies have laid she became happier and has a good aura" she laughs again, teasing her "SIS! We didn't!" Kahoko said, forcing her sister to believe "Alright, alright I believe you" she stood up, take her coat and taps Kahoko in the head "But next time you see each other" she lean again "Try it, you'll never regret it" she whispered and laugh mocking "SIS!" Kahoko yelled "Bye Kaho-chan!" she wave goodbye at her and close the door.

"Kahoko, will you stay here for the day" her mother said and give her a bowl of cereal, Kahoko took a spoon "Hmm sure, why? Are you going somewhere?" she started eating "Yes, a friend of mine invited me to meet up" Kahoko nods "Okay sure". Her mother bid her goodbye and left moments later, leaving her alone in the house. After closing the door, she ran to her room and took her violin and mobile, then ran into the kitchen taking a bag of chips and juice, then going to the leaving room. Opening the curtains staring at their neighborhood, then she starts practicing her violin playing the ave maria.

After finishing one piece she check her phone, expecting a text or call from someone, she got disappointed seeing nothing "Why in the heck I am waiting for him? I can't leave to today" she told herself, ignoring her mobile she start playing again. After a few hours of practicing, her arms got numb and tired, collapsing at the sofa "Ah I'm so tired!" she sigh, she check her mobile again but nothing "Hmm whatever" then she took a shower, leaving her mobile open.

"I have to call my mother, I have to tell her I will be home late" Kahoko's sister excuse herself from her friends. Her co-workers have invited her to a little celebration of theirs, they went to a five star hotel and restaurant, while dialing she walks to the garden staring at the wonderful view on the top floor. No one was picking up the phone, Kahoko was in the shower "Wha? Why nobody is picking up?" she murmurs redialing again. She notice the long haired flouriest accompanying another lady, younger than her sister "What the? Is that Kaho's" she sigh, observing their movements, Azuma was very caring to the young girl and she is very flattered about it "That bastard is flirting with another girl while his in commitment with my sister" she got mad immediately. Who will not be? Seeing someone cheat is not quite a good view.

She quickly walk towards her friends "I need to go home, there's an emergency" she makes an excuse "Oh come on we just got here" her friends whine "I really need too" picking up her bag and wave goodbye to her friends, she cross path with Azuma's grandmother accidentally bump into her "Oh I'm terribly sorry" she said "What a unmannered women" the old lady criticize her, Azuma have notice that his grandmother is taking so long "Excuse me for the moment, I will go find grandmother" the girl nod and smile, he walk inside the restaurant, he immediately spot his grandmother with a red haired woman.

He approach her immediately, as soon as he got closer he recognize the red haired woman "Kahoko's sister?" he murmured. "Don't you have manners?" she is still mad "I am sorry, and I have manners my mother have raised me very well" Kahoko's sister protest. Watching from afar Azuma see that it was getting worse, he walk closer and stop the two ladies.

"Excuse me Grandmother is there something wrong?" he interrupted "She's your grandmother?" Kahoko's sister was shock "You know her Azuma?" she stares at her from head to toe "Yes, she is the sister of my schoolmate" he explained "Schoolmate? Isn't she your?" Kahoko's sister didn't continue her sentence "Alright I get it" she crossed her arms and glare at Azuma "Let's go Azuma, this woman is taking us nowhere" his grandmother walk away giving her a glare, Azuma followed "Kahoko is not toy that you can play with, she's a person with feelings" Kahoko's sister said at Azuma's back, making him pause, he turn around "Yes, I know" she got irritated "Don't come near my sister again or else you face will be looking like your grandmother's" she turn around and leave. Azuma was still in the same spot where he pauses.

Kahoko got out of the shower, she checks her mobile and still nothing "Guess his not coming" she said with a disappointing look. The door open violently, it was her sister "Hey! What's wrong with you?" she asked "Your boyfriend is cheating on you!" she said in a gloomy voice.

"What?"

"I saw him in the hotel and restaurant we're we dine in"

"Hotel? Restaurant?"

"She's with a young girl and his creepy grandma"

"Girl? Grandma?"

"Don't you get it Kaho? He's cheating on you! Break up with him now!"

"We're not even in a relationship! What will I break?"

The sisters stare at each other for the moment "They why is he coming here and picking you up for?" Kahoko was about to cry "It's because … you wouldn't understand" she walk closer and held Kahoko in the shoulders "What do you mean? I'm your sister I will understand you" Kahoko step back and shook her head, a tear escape from her eyes "You wouldn't" she ran to her room "Kahoko!" her sister called her but she ignored it.

Kahoko cried again, hearing no news from Azuma not even a single text from him and now she will find this. It is truly heart breaking. After what happened yesterday she thought that he felt the same as hers, but this time it isn't. _"I like you" _Azuma's words wonders her mind, this made her more miserable. Loving someone, not sure if he/she loves you back, an unconditional love.

Three hours have passed; Kahoko is not going out of her room. Their mother already arrive, noticing that it was only her eldest daughter in the leaving room "Dear, where is your sister?" she asked "She's in her room" she took out a deep sigh, turning off the television "I'm tired I'm going to sleep" she walk slowly upstairs "Did the both of you have dinner already?" their mother asked, she just nod. "What in the world happened to those two" she puzzled "Earlier this morning they were teasing each other, now this?" she added.

Kahoko fell asleep after crying a lot. She was woken up by her mobile, it was vibrating, she kicks it and fell in the floor, and the battery came off. She look at the clock at it was already 11:49 in the evening, she passed dinner, but she didn't care at the moment. _"I wasn't toying when I am with you" "Kahoko, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" "I like you" __"Don't you get it Kaho? He's cheating on you!" _these words were echoing inside her head. Repeating like a broken recorder.

"Why … why this is happening to me" hugging her knees, she can't cry anymore, her eyes hurt and feelings crashed, she's completely break down. Don't know what to do, don't know what to feel, and don't know what to think in short she became stoic. Her moment of silence stopped when she heard a tick in her window, she ignores it at first but it came again. She stare at it, it was a pebble. Someone was throwing pebble at her window, at this late hour. "What the?" she murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AU:** WAH the reviews are all inspiring i love it *giggles* thank you thank you very much guys ! i'm trying to excite you more! _

_here's the new chapter ... enjoy guys ! review review review please! SANKYU XD_

* * *

The night was long and very cold. The neighbourhood is quite indeed, you can only hear the wind and mutterings of the cats walking around. But in one rood, a young man with his phone walking around in circles, trying to call someone "Pick it up … pick it up" he mumble, he only wears his thin purple yukata. Looking at the right window of the house, shivering "Pick it up" he sigh.

* * *

"_Don't come near my sister again or else you face will be looking like your grandmother's"_ _Her sister warn me about getting close to her, threatening me that if I did, me and my grandmother will have the same face, I chuckle, is it possible? But when she left I feel that she will tell everything what happen to Kahoko, making her break up with me, even though everything is not yet clear to us. I followed my grandmother and went back to our table with Ayano. The girl who see me as a perfect person, which is I'm not. Ayano smiled at me and I smile back._

_The whole night was pretty boring, talking about this nonsense wedding, I stared at the night scenery, the wind is getting cold, and perhaps it has something to do with the season coming. Ayano noticed that I wasn't paying attention to them "Azuma san" she called, I turn and give her a façade smile "Yes?" she avoid eye contact, her cheeks turn red. My I just say yes and she's flattered already? "W-would you like to go out in the balcony?" I raised a brow and stood up, I am more like to go out of this place "Of course" I lend my hand to her. The elders watch us; they think that we really suited for each other. _

_We go out in the balcony, the wind hit my face it's definitely cold, she embrace herself, I glare at her. How stupid she knew the wind will be cold and she's wearing sleeveless and now she's shivering. I put my coat on her "T-thank you" her face flushed again "It's okay" I bend in the balcony looking down in the building, seeing people walk by. She stood next to me "I-I can see … y-your bored tonight" said in a vary tone, Oh you bet I am "No … I'm not" of course I have to lie._

"_It's written all over face" she stare at me, I can feel it but I just ignored it "Please" I turn to her "Don't make this difficult to me" which is already is "I do like you" her eyes widen "But not what you are expecting" I added and smile seeing her disappointed face "I-I see" she looks down "But I-I will try my hardest to fulfill your expectations" she smiled with hopes up. I stared at her emotionless._

_Finally after an hour the dinner ended and we bid goodbye to my so called wife to be, tsk I'm so tired at smiling like an obedient dog. I was about to change my cloths but the old hag have to talk to me again. I entered the room; I am already in my yukata. I sat in front of her while she drink that tasteless tea "Azuma … you remember what I have told you the other day" started "Yes grandmother"_

"_We have to talk Azuma" the night i just got home after a perfect evening. The old hag throw pictures in the table, pictures of I and Kahoko, so she was spying on me. I stare at them waiting for her to speak first "Do you know what will happen if they have the knowledge of this?" she snaped out, i almost laugh but i kept it "Yes ... i know grand-" she place the fan that she was holding in the table violently "I don't want you seeing this girl again" i look at the pictures again "I'm afraid i can't" taking a deep breath she slap me "How could you disobey me!" not moving my face "is it because of this girl!" she put the fan on my face pushing it to face her "You will go the dinner tomorrow and that's it! You will be marrying Ayano" my my, my life has change from boring to exciting thanks to her._

_I woke in the morning my phone and laptop are missing, i ask the maid where in the world she placed it "I was ordered to kept them away from you young master" she __explained, I was left with no other choice but to go to that stupid dinner. Before I got to my room I ask Miyabi if I can borrow her phone for the night, my dearest sister said yes. I call my driver but he was not picking up. So snuck out and walk. Then I ended up here._

* * *

Kahoko's phone was now out of reach, Azuma wanted to sneak in he knew that her sister will not gonna let him in, after what happen in the restaurant. Looking around to find something useful, pebbles caught his attention, picking up "I hope this works" he murmured, the first throw was not successful then he tried again. The pebble went in through the window "I-its open?" raising a brow "How careless of her to leave it open" then he throws again.

Kahoko picks up the pebble at the floor of her room "What the?" she check the time it was already pass 11 in the evening it was near to midnight. Another pebble came in, it hit her in the head "Aw" she whimpered walking closer to the window "Who the hell is throwing rocks at-" she stopped yelling when she saw Azuma standing in the front of the house, shivering and hugging himself "Will you let me in!" he said while clenching his teeth. She's in the state of shock she never thought of him doing this.

"Hey! Are you just gonna watch there! Let me in!" he yelled, snapping into reality she checks her mother and sister if they were already in deep sleep, opening their doors slowly checking them. Sighing in relief both of them are asleep. She hurried down stairs and opens the door, Azuma quickly came in and sat in the couch, Kahoko closed the door and tighten her robe. Still in shock of everything she stared at him shivering "So you're still in shock?" he broke the silence between them. She blinks and quickly walks to the closet to get sheets, she took three thick sheets "Here" she lend them in his face not knowing it "Will you hand it politely" still shivering. Kahoko frowned and put the sheets on him.

Silence field the room, the only sound you will hear is the ticking of the clock and nothing more. Kahoko sat in the same couch as Azuma but there is gap between them. Kahoko glance at him, his not moving since he got there, she got worried that maybe he catch a cold, she can't help not to worry about him. Opening her mouth trying to find what words are more suitable "Kahoko" he sighs, he spoke first.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"W-what?"

"I'm saying are you mad at me"

"Why would I?"

Azuma turns to her "If you're not, why are you not picking up your phone?"

Blinking _"So he's the one calling?" _she thought "I fell asleep earlier" she'd avoid eye contact with him

"Did your sister told you" still staring at her. She nod "Hmm" he took out a deep breath about to say something "It's okay … I mean … we're not in a relationship … I-I have to right to be jealous … or act violently about it" Kahoko continued. Azuma hold her hand pulling her into a hug, a very tight hug. Kahoko can feel his bare skin "Azuma" she sigh "You finally said my name" he said in a soft voice. She eyes are tearing up again, he sensed that she was about to cry, cupping her face and slowly push his lips against hers kissing her passionately.

Kahoko clutter his robe depending on the kiss. It was getting rough but no one wants to stop. His hands were slowly going down from her face to her shoulders. Miyabi's phone rang, making their intense kissing stop, the phone was signaling low battery. Azuma chuckles "Maybe if it didn't ring … this evening will be very entertaining" with a flushed face and red cheeks she pushed him away "What am I to you" she asked "You want to know in full detail?" responded in a mischievously tone, she looks up to him with a serious face.

"Kahoko … since I met you … my world slowly changed … from boring to … quite entertaining … since the end of the first selection … you have caught my attention" Kahoko is staring at him "Then Kazuki became close to you … he was always talking about you … so I try to observe you from a far … I see your getting good at the violin … when you came to the rooftop … complementing me about my playing … I have let … my guard down … I showed you my … true self … I was actually surprise … you were able to cope with me … I though no one will be able to see the real me … everybody loved the fake Azuma … the scholar, the handsome, the gentlemen" she interrupted "Alright the perfect Azuma!" he chuckles again, watching him laugh, reveals his true face.

Kahoko have fell inloved with him, her mind and heart now agreed with the same thing "I love him" even though at first she was scared of him because of his teasing but it was his true self. She was the only one he showed his true side, his lonely side. After hearing his statement, she decided to make him smile like this. Bring out his true smile.

She hugged him while laughing, he pause and return the hug "I'll make it clear from now on" he whispered "What?" cupping her face again rubbing his nose against hers "Stop it!" she tried tickling him it worked he stopped "I will make clear that" he kissed her in the temple "You" in the nose "are" in the cheek "my" and then to the lips once again "My beloved girlfriend."

* * *

_**AU:** wew O.o i almost do a LEMON XD ahaha review review review please THANK YOU!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AU:** Wah! i'm back! .. sorry for the late update it was christmas and new year family gatherings and everything ... HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!_

_here's the new chapter! please please please review review review! thank you very much!_

* * *

"_Azuma left after a few minutes, remembering his words __"I'll make it clear from now on … that you are my girlfriend" it made me happy, really happy" _Kahoko stare at the necklace he bought her from the first day they go out together. Letting out a sigh "I hope everything will be alright" keeping the necklace in the safe place, she jumps back from her bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

Slowly opening the door and slid in without a sound. Azuma checked the time; it's already 2:53 am. Looking around the place "It seems everyone is still asleep" he thought. He goes back to his room and slide the door closed, and sat on the edge of the bed letting out a relief sigh. He heard footsteps from outside and then the door slide open "Brother!" Miyabi called with a worried face "Miyabi" he sighs in shock. Miyabi ran and hugged him "I was so worried!" returning the hug.

"I'm sorry"

"How is Kaho-nee chan?"

Azuma was shock; he never told anyone about Kahoko "What?"

"Didn't you go to her? She's the reason you snuck out right?"

"How you knew this?"

"The day we went shopping … when you were late and I drag her with me … your aura was different when you're with her"

"My aura?"

"Hmm yup! Ever since then, I knew you like her"

"Yes … yes I am"

The next day came. Kahoko's sister is eating breakfast "Why an upset face? Its morning" their mother notice "Nothing" sighing. Kahoko came down; just like yesterday she is smiling and cheery "Good morning" sitting next to her sister.

"So he fooled you again?"

"Sis … you didn't hear out his explanation"

"I saw everything … I don't need his explanation"

"He just did that because of his grandmother ordered him too"

"So everything that old hag tells him, he will do it?" shaking her head "He's a coward, if he loves you he should fight for you"

Kahoko couldn't say anything, she's right he should fight for their relationship. Giving a disappointed face her sister stood up "I'll leaving" picking up her coat and closed the door behind her. While walking "So stupid … how could she love someone like him" she murmured. "Excuse me" she pause hearing someone called her, turning around seeing a young men "Could we talk for a moment please" smiling at her "Who are you?" asking curiously "I knew you wouldn't recognize me" he said walking towards her, with a closer look she recognize him.

"Aren't we already talking?"

"I want it to be more private please."

In the nearest coffee shop the two sat in the corner and drinking coffee. Kahoko's sister put down the cup of coffee.

"What you want to talk about privately?"

"Kahoko"

"I told you before, don't-"

"I love her" cutting her words

"If you do-"

"And I will fight for her interrupting her again. So she decided not to speak. Azuma noticed that she's not answering "Why are you not responding?"

"Cause maybe you're not finished yet"

"I'm finish" smiling

"Make sure all what you have said to me now … are all true … don't promise … they made to be broken … so if you really love and care for my sister … prove it and show it" glaring at him. He just smiles in respond "I will."

Back at the Hino residence "Are you and your sister are fighting again? You guys know I don't want to see you fighting" said mother while placing a bowl of cereal in front of Kahoko "We're not fighting mom" she smiled to convince her "You're not a good liar Kaho" said with a disappointed face, Kahoko looks down at the cereal "I'm trying to fix it" she hold her hand "You're sister only wants the best for you, try to understand" Kahoko couldn't speak, she don't know what words are more suitable to use.

Ever since Azuma and her going out, she thought she lost the bond between them sisters. That's why she is that cold to her. "Is this what is the meaning of a complicated relationship?" she thought. Thinking of a solution on how she will apologize to her. Even though she's older she's more childish than Kahoko. While thinking her phone rang, she expected it was Azuma but she was surprised when it was her sister picking it up immediately.

"Hello, sis?"

"_Kaho, could we meet at the coffee shop near in my office?"_

"Hmm sure"

"_Great, meet you up in my lunch break"_

"Hmm okay"

"Why she wants to meet up?" puzzled she ran to her mother in the kitchen "Mom! Mom! Did sis forget something?" asking still in a puzzled face "Forget something? Hmm no nothing, why?" suddenly she realize maybe Azuma talk to her or something, shaking her head lightly "Hmm nothing, never mind" her mother tilt her head confused. Kahoko take a shower and then get dress and then stop at her mother.

"Mom, I will go out for a minute"

"Are you meeting with that long haired boy?"

"No, I'm seeing sis today"

"Oh … take care" waving goodbye at her youngest daughter

"Bye!" just like that Kahoko left

"Young people these days are so fast" she murmured.

Opening the door to the coffee shop, searching around looking for her sister, she spotted her with a man. Walking closer, examining the man, he has a short clean cut violet hair "She wants me to meet her boyfriend or something?" the man turn looking at her and smiled "Azuma" gasping in shock. He got a haircut. Azuma stood up walking towards her, taking her hand smiling at her, guiding her in the table. She took the seat next to her sister, facing Azuma. He looks more mature in his age because of his hair.

"When did you cut your hair?" asking in shock

"Yesterday, do you like it?" he brush up his bangs

"Hmm yeah" she smiled at him. He looks more handsome in short hair she thought

"Alright enough with the fluff" her sister interrupted

Azuma stood up "I will leave you two for a moment" leaving the sisters alone

"Kaho, I'm sorry if-"

"It's okay sis, I understand" Kahoko knew that she was just worried about her, so she understand why she reacted that way. Holding her hand "I understand, and I'm sorry too"

"It's okay, its your first time anyways, I understand too"

"Truce?"

"Truce!" the Hino sisters hugged each other

"Just remember, if that jerk made you cry again or hurt you, he will lose all his hair"

"All of his hair sis? Even in the?" pointing down

"Yes, and I will took a picture of it just to show it to you as a proof"

"Oh god!" both of them laugh.

Going in separate ways "I got my eyes on you" pointing a finger on Azuma "Sis" Kahoko sigh "I will keep my word" Azuma said. Kahoko looks up to him, they talk about something that's why sis is like this, she thought "Bye Kaho!" waving at her while walking away from them entering her office. She waved back smiling at her sister. The couple took a scroll in the park.

It was sunny, definitely a perfect day to take scroll, the view of the huge garden is very pleasing to view. The flowers were blossomed, butterflies were everywhere, families having picnic, and couples were around as well. Kahoko, remembered when she was child, when their family was still complete they go picnic every Sunday or go to an amusement park, to have a family bonding. Smiling while seeing the other families enjoys themselves; she missed those times, the perfect family she thought that will stay together. The smile on her face curled in to a depressing one, he notice it, poking her cheeks.

"What's wrong, suddenly you were smiling like an idiot now you're frowning?"

"I'm not frowning"

"Don't lie; it's not in your nature, what is it?"

"Those families over there" pointing at them "We used to be like them" Azuma looks at them with an emotionless expression "I missed it that's all" she continued. Turning to him to see his reaction, seeing that he didn't react "Why what's wrong?" looking down he let out a sigh "You're lucky you were born in a normal family" he stared walking away. Kahoko followed him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since I was a child, I never became close to my family, just Miyabi"

"Why?"

"Kahoko" facing her with a serious face "Don't be stupid, you know why"

"If I know, will I ask you about it?"

He smiled and they burst into laughter "You're getting smarter" he hold her hand and continue walking

"Azuma…"

"Just forget about it, those were bad memories, I don't want to recollect them all"

She stop walking, pulling him into a hug "You must have a cruel childhood" whispering to him, he returns the hug "You don't have to feel sorry for me" pulling him tighter, Azuma now gets her point, she wanted him to open up so that he can let go of the past, but he doesn't. Cupping her face "I said I'm alright" Kahoko look straight to his eyes "I know your lying" she saw from his eyes his true feelings. Eyes widen and then smile "So you finally spot some weakness in me huh?" he started teasing, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer "Could you replace them with pleasurable memories, my sweet Kahoko" whispering to her "Azuma!" face flushed "N-not here!" he laugh at her.

From a far, a black car was following them, the window opens, it has a good view of Azuma and Kahoko cuddling "That child is starting to disobey me, and it's all because of that insolent girl" it was Azuma's grandmother, watching them from a far, staring at Kahoko like a disgusting bug in the pot of the beautiful flower, preventing all her plans.

The End ... ?

* * *

AU: wah! the end! i decided to leave it like that because the story i made was about her repaying the ipod, if i go further the story will change to more dramatic events ... was it a cliff hanger? hehehe i am starting to make the continue of it but it's still working on progress ...

thank you thank you for the people have review it, view it and read it! i thank you deeply from my heart!

my first finish fanfic! thank you people for reading it! i love you guys ! *group hug*

ps: please kindly visit my first lemon too XD its still a yunokixhino too its titled the Music Room, you can see it my profile ... wew i'm addicted to this pairing! thank you so much !


End file.
